


Like the Tide Pulls Me Under

by nuclearjessels



Series: Quiet Corners [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Ori is a nervous wreck, Quest fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearjessels/pseuds/nuclearjessels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may have been the adrenaline, or the funny way certain death reveals your priorities, but that night as the company collapsed at the base of the carrock to make camp Ori was filled with a certain recklessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Tide Pulls Me Under

If Ori held tight to the sleeve of Dwalin’s coat as they ran through the goblin tunnels, Dori never had to know. If Dwalin held him the night after they had almost died, Dori didn't need to know that either. It may have been the adrenaline, or the funny way certain death reveals your priorities, but that night as the company collapsed at the base of the carrock to make camp Ori was filled with a certain recklessness. Without a word, he set up his bedroll next to the larger dwarf’s.

He knew that he was being presumptive. If Dori had enough energy to pay any real attention to what his younger brother was doing, Ori wasn’t sure if he would be in more trouble for the lewdness of his intent or the rude way in which he went about it. Rude however, is relative, and Ori knew that Dwalin wasn’t the sort of dwarf that bothered with words where action would suffice. 

As they lay next to one another in the dark Ori could feel more than hear Dwalin's heavy breath. It was comforting, a reminder that he was still alive, that both of them were solid and breathing. With only the slightest tremor to his movement Ori reached a hand across the narrow space separating them, his fingers landing on the cold metal of Dwalin's knuckle dusters. Ori recoiled at the unexpected coolness, the slight hitch in his plan causing his doubts to reemerge slow and sinking. He rolled onto his side, his own breathing getting faster as his mind raced with how stupid he was being. Ori had no right to assume that Dwalin could be at all interested in someone half his age, with no family name and nothing to be proud of except a few sketches and a rather well constructed cowl.

He buried his nose into the cowl now, trying to hide his face even in the darkness. All the while he was sharply focused on the steady in out of Dwalin's breath. It wasn’t until he heard shifting movement and the soft clinking of metal buckles that he realized Dwalin was very much awake. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dwalin sit up and for one brief, awful moment Ori thought he had so offended the warrior that he was actually going to get up and move. He jammed his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep and praying that if Dwalin was going to move away from him he would at least have the decency to do so quietly. What he didn’t expect was to be unceremoniously yanked into the larger dwarf’s arms in a crushing and uncomfortable embrace. 

“I’ve got you,” Dwalin whispered into his hair, so quietly that Ori wasn’t even sure he heard it over the pounding rush of his own blood in his ears. It was like all the adrenaline that had built up over the last two day's events had come flooding back, all his nerve endings singing and his heart beating out of his chest. He couldn’t even find the words to respond, merely nodding slowly as he squirmed his way into a more comfortable position, flush up against Dwalin’s chest, his arms snaking around his waist and grasping at the thick fabric of his tunic. Dwalin began to rub circles on his back, and it was then that Ori realized he had removed his knuckle dusters.

It was a small kindness that spoke volumes, and without realizing it Ori pulled him even closer, one of Dwalin’s knees pushing between his own. They lay awkwardly between bed rolls, bodies as close as they could get them, until their breathing slowed to the same steady in out in out. Minutes that felt like hours stretched around them and it was far too early when Ori slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

When he woke up the sky was still dark, the horizon barley tinged pink with the first light of sunrise. Dwalin was gone from beside him, and Ori felt his ears go red as he realized he was now entirely on the other Dwarf’s bedroll. Sitting up to glance around the campsite, he noticed that most of the company was still asleep, worn out by the events of the days previous. Three figures sat around a small campfire, and Ori got up to join them. Wrapping himself in his coat and pulling his boots back on, he tiptoed across the piles of sleeping dwarves. 

As he approached the little group, he was greeted by a smile from Bofur and a nod from Bombur, who was stirring a small pot over the fire. Dwalin’s back was to him, broad shoulders hunched over where he sat on the ground. Growing nervous, Ori sat down next to him, giving him enough room to pretend like the previous night’s events hadn’t happened if that’s what he needed. Instead Dwalin turned to him and handed him a small cup of tea, leaves floating atop the hot water, and offered him what might be the closest thing to a smile Ori had ever recieved from the warrior. Ignoring the knowing look on Bofur’s face, Ori moved closer to his side, bumping his shoulder against Dwalin’s bicep as he smiled his thanks. Inhaling the warm smell of mint and chamomile, he sat quietly, enjoying the fire, the sunrise, and the silent companionship of his friends around him, adding a silent prayer to Mahal that maybe Dwalin would someday be something more. If an hour or so later when Dori joined them around the fire his face clouded with displeasure at the lack of space between his youngest brother and Dwalin, Son of Fundin, what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm hoping to continue this and show other little moments between these two during the quest. feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
